Dead to the World
by sofia313
Summary: "Henrik and I shared a bond no one else can understand. The bond of twins. Can you imagine how it feels like to lose a part of who you are? After a thousand years, it doesn't get any easier."
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Frida Mikaelson was sitting on the armchair with a polite smile on her angelic face. Her posture was perfect, just like a lady's was supposed to be and she was gracefully holding a small porcelain teacup. She was wearing a coral dress with a matching hair bow. The clothes young women wore these days were usually quite distasteful; she preferred the so called "old fashion" clothes. People just didn't seem to have much sense of style in this day and age. She took a sip out of her teacup, keeping her eyes on her "guest". He was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Despite of his situation, his pale blue eyes were glaring at her.

"So," she stated after a moment of silence. "I will give you one last chance, Mr. Salvatore. Tell me where Elijah is. I know for a fact that he came here and you and your friends daggered him."

"I told you, I don't know where he is," the younger vampire snapped. "I don't know what Klaus did to him."

"Hmm. But you do know something?"

He gave her an arrogant smirk.

"Yes. I know you're one creepy little girl. Why don't you let me down and go and play with your dolls, sweetie."

The tall male vampire standing next to the armchair took a threatening step towards Damon Salvatore, but Frida stopped him with the wave of her hand.

"It's alright, Castor," she said smiling. "You know how foolish children can be."

Castor didn't look pleased; he didn't tolerate anyone disrespecting Frida. She glanced at him and smiled warmly. He was almost as old as she was. The first person she had turned. A fierce soldier. A warrior. She had found him fatally wounded in a battlefield and made him an offer. He had accepted it without hesitation.

"There is no need to make this more unpleasant," she said calmly. "Tell me what you know and you are free to go."

"Right, sure," he snorted.

She raised her eyebrows.

"I am a lady, Mr. Salvatore, and a lady always keeps her word."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before from "the noble" Elijah. What is he to you anyway?"

She sighed.

"Do you really wish to do this the hard way? Fine then. Castor, could you be so kind and bleed the vervain out of his system."

The tall vampire didn't say anything, but his lips curved into a grin.

"Come on," the younger vampire protested. "I told you everything…"

"I doubt that," she cut in coolly. "And I don't like liars."

She lifted her cup and motioned Castor to proceed. Using compulsion would be the easiest way to make sure that the young vampire would tell her everything. If Nik had dared to hurt Eli… No, she couldn't even think about that right now. She needed to find her brother. Why hadn't Eli told her what was going on? The answer was obvious, although she didn't like it. Her dear big brother had once again wanted to protect her.

He had always been very protective of her, even though she was more than capable of looking after herself. Perhaps she still looked like 12-years-old, just like she had for the last thousand years, but she certainly wasn't a child. People who made the mistake of disrespecting her regretted it very quickly. Despite of her appearance, she was one of the deadliest creatures on Earth. An Original vampire.

She sighed and concentrated on her tea as the young vampire tried to muffle his screams. Castor was very good with the knife, as well as with other weapons; he would get this done quickly. Too bad for Damon Salvatore that he had taken vervain. Frida glanced at the puddle of blood on the floor; thankfully Castor had covered the carpet with plastic. There was no need to make a mess, although the old mansion seemed to be uninhabited. She had needed a private place to have a chat with the young vampire after finding out few facts. Daggered by children… Eli had certainly been rusty.

"All done," Castor said.

Frida stood up and stepped in front of Damon Salvatore.

"Tell me everything you know about Elijah and Klaus."

"Elijah was supposed to kill Klaus, but he betrayed us," the young vampire said, clearly trying to fight against the compulsion. Obviously it was useless.

"Why?" Frida asked calmly.

"Klaus told him that his family is safe."

Frida barely managed to suppress a gasp. Safe… Could that be true?

"What happened then?"

"Elijah helped Klaus to escape. Later Klaus daggered him and left town with my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he sacrificed himself to save me, I've tried to find him ever since."

"Have you found any leads?"

"Yeah," he replied reluctantly.

"Tell me everything you have found."

This was good, at least she knew now where to look for Eli. She needed to find Nik. After that, she would make him to give Eli back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _10th century_

 _"Where are you? Come out, come out... I am going to find you…"_

 _3-years-old Frida was squishing Henrik's hand; her little heart was beating like a drum._

 _"Henli…"_

 _"Shh," her brother replied and squished her hand reassuringly._

 _They were hiding behind a fallen tree; it was a very good hiding place._

 _"Got you!" a voice behind them suddenly growled, making them both to scream. "Now I will eat you!"_

 _"Henli!" Frida cried out when someone grabbed her brother. It was the troll king Niklaus, he was tickling Henrik's tummy._

 _"Let him go!" Frida demanded and tried to attack the troll king, but someone grabbed her from behind and picked her up. It was the troll king's brother Kol._

 _"I got you now, little girl," he growled and tickled her. She giggled and tried to free herself, but he didn't let her go._

 _"Kol!" she protested._

 _"It's 'His Majesty' to you, tiny human," he replied. "And now I shall eat you."_

 _Frida laughed even harder as he pretended to take bites out of her tummy._

 _"Henli!"_

 _Henrik demanded Niklaus to let him go, he needed to save his sister._

 _"Oh no!" Kol said as Henrik attacked him. He pretended to fall down on the ground and laughed when both Henrik and Frida started to tickle him._

 _"You won, I surrender!"_

 _"We won!" Henrik cheered._

 _"Not so fast!" Niklaus announced. "You still have to beat me, the great troll king!"_

 _Henrik and Frida looked at each other and grinned before attacking Niklaus together. No more than few seconds later he was on the ground and they were tickling him._

 _"Alright, alright!" he chuckled. "You won!"_

 _He wrapped his arms around both of them and tried to catch his breath. Frida smiled and kissed Niklaus' cheek before leaning her head on his chest. Henrik did the same, they were both hugging him._

 _"Little rascals…" he murmured, but he was smiling. Everyone knew how deeply Niklaus loved his youngest siblings and how deeply the twins loved him. Nothing could ever change that._

* * *

Klaus stared at the dead werewolves with a blank expression and took a long gulp out of his bottle. He had failed. They were all dead. Why? He should have been able to turn them. He was the freaking hybrid! After everything he had sacrificed to finally break his curse… It had all been for nothing. He would still remain alone. The thought filled him with bitterness. He should have a loyal pack of hybrids now. Loyal only to him. Unlike his family…

They were all in the coffins. All of them except Frida. Klaus had no idea where she was. She was the only one of his siblings he had never daggered. His guilt had always stopped him from laying a hand on her. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. The truth was that every time he looked at her, he saw Henrik. She was a constant reminder of his greatest regret.

That was the reason why he had been so cold and distant toward her ever since they had become vampires. He had always been sure that she blamed him for Henrik's death, even though she had never said it out loud. He blamed himself for it, so why wouldn't she? At first he had felt guilty for being so rude to her, but he had been convinced that she already hated him.

Sometimes he had been more than rude to her, he had been downright cruel. Perhaps a part of him had wanted to make her really hate him. Well, he had definitely succeeded; there was no doubt that she hated him. Yet he couldn't deny that he had felt a nasty sting when he had seen how close she was with Elijah, Kol and Rebekah.

They all liked to coddle her, probably because they still saw her as their baby sister. She was Klaus' baby sister as well and he would have given anything if he would have her back in his life. Sure she had been in his life for centuries, but all the closeness between them had died with Henrik. Perhaps he could have handled things differently all those years ago and at least tried to earn her forgiveness, but he had never done that.

He hadn't felt that he would deserve her forgiveness. Instead he had made things worse. And now… He growled furiously and threw his bottle against a tree. There was no chance that he was going to give up. He glanced at Stefan who was smart enough to keep his distance.

"We're leaving," Klaus stated and turned around. He knew without looking that Stefan was right behind him. His "loyal friend". Obviously Klaus was aware that Stefan wouldn't be here if he would have a choice. It didn't really matter; forced loyalty was fine by Klaus. He didn't believe that he would have anyone's genuine loyalty, not before making more hybrids.

He was going to make more hybrids, no matter what it would take. After that, when there wouldn't be any kind of threat to him anymore, he would undagger his family. And Frida… He wasn't really sure. He doubted that he would ever be able to fix his relationship with her, whether he would want to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the hiatus.**

* * *

 **Part 3**

 _Hungary, 1005_

 _"No," Elijah said firmly. "You cannot keep him."_

 _Frida crossed her arms and looked at her brother stubbornly._

 _"That is not your choice, Eli. He is mine."_

 _"Frida," Kol sighed. "If you wanted a pet, you should have told me, I would have found you one." He paused and glanced at the tall male vampire standing behind Frida. There was no expression on his face; he was calmly observing Frida's family. "A cat or a dog, not…this."_

 _"He is mine," Frida repeated firmly._

 _"Enough," Rebekah said. "You are certainly not keeping some strange man. Who knows what he will… You are not keeping him, end of discussion."_

 _"That is not your choice either," Frida replied and looked at Castor. "I am his maker and I wish to teach him everything he needs to know."_

 _"Why did you turn someone like him?" Finn asked. "If you wanted the company of savages, you could have simply spent time with our brothers."_

 _"I think I rather be a savage than a dullard," Kol retorted._

 _"Alright, enough," Elijah demanded and walked over to Frida. "Sister, please try to understand our concern. It is not appropriate for a young lady like you to spend time with…men."_

 _"I do not wish to wed him," Frida snorted. "I am his mother."_

 _"No!" all her siblings, except Niklaus, protested in unison. Niklaus hadn't said a word, he seemed bored. Clearly he didn't care what Frida did. She couldn't deny that it hurt her. She had lost two brothers the night Henrik had died. What she couldn't understand was why. What had she done to lose Niklaus' love?_

 _Or perhaps he had never loved her at all. Perhaps he had only loved Henrik and now when he was dead, Niklaus didn't have to pretend to care about Frida anymore. It was strange that none of her siblings had noticed the obvious reason why she had chosen Castor. He looked a lot like Niklaus with his sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes._

 _"Frida…" Elijah started firmly._

 _"You have all turned people," she cut in. "Why couldn't I?"_

 _"That is not the same thing," Rebekah said._

 _Frida's eyebrows furrowed._

 _"Why not? Because I am not as tall as the rest of you? I am not a child."_

 _"Of course you are not," Kol replied smiling. "You are a lovely young lady, sister. All we are saying that we think you deserve a better…child than him."_

 _"I chose him and he is not going anywhere."_

 _"Oh please," Niklaus snorted and finally stood up. "Enough with this."_

 _No more than a second later, he was in front of Castor._

 _"No!" Frida cried out and attacked Niklaus before he managed to rip Castor's heart out. "Keep your hands off him!" she growled and sank her fangs into Niklaus' neck. His fangs were also out and he was growling._

 _"Frida!" Elijah shouted, but she barely heard him. All their siblings were around them now, trying to break them apart._

 _"Frida, let go," Kol's voice said, his arms were around her. She let him pull her away from Niklaus and place her on the floor. Niklaus was still growling, he was furious._

 _"You…" he snarled._

 _Castor stepped in front of Frida and gently pushed her behind his back. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes was very clear. If anyone wanted to hurt Frida, they would have to kill him first._

 _"It's alright," Frida said quietly and touched Castor's hand. All her siblings were staring at them; Niklaus' face was blank now._

 _"Fine," he snorted mockingly. "Keep your little dog then, he will be the only man you will ever have."_

 _With that he turned around and marched out. Frida looked at her remaining siblings in turns._

 _"He is mine," she stated calmly. "He will stay with me."_

* * *

Frida looked outside through the window; she was lost in her thoughts. She had no idea what to expect when she would arrive back to Mystic Falls. Apparently Nik had returned there, she had traced him across the country for nothing. The thought of seeing her family again… She hadn't really dared to hope it would happen. It was more likely that Nik had lied to Eli. If he had hurt Eli… Frida clenched her fists. Castor's hand touched her shoulder, he was driving the car. He didn't speak much, he never had, but he could sense when Frida was upset and knew how to calm her down.

"I am not asking you to challenge my brother," she said. "Especially now when he's a hybrid."

"You don't have to ask," he replied calmly.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"I mean it, my darling. I will not lose you."

"And I won't let you get hurt."

Frida wanted to say that Nik wouldn't hurt her, but the truth was that she had no idea what he would do. It had been a very long time since she had considered him her brother. The big brother who had looked after her and Henrik… He wasn't that person anymore. It was perfectly possible that he would hurt her. The thought still made her sad, no matter how much she wanted to deny that. It didn't matter; she needed to be strong now. For Eli. She would fight with Nik if she had to.

"I mean it, Castor," she said firmly. "I must face my brother alone."

The male vampire was quiet for a brief moment before replying.

"And you expect him to just give Elijah back to you?"

No, Frida didn't expect that, she wasn't stupid. But she wasn't helpless either; many people had learned that the hard way after underestimating her. Perhaps she didn't consider herself a savage, but she could be vicious when she had to be.

"He will. Whether he wants to or not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Just kill me," Stefan muttered. "I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin."

Klaus smiled and yanked Stefan to his feet. Of course he was going to kill the arrogant brat, but he wasn't planning to grant him a quick death. Oh no, that would be way too merciful.

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?"

Stefan didn't have time to reply when Elijah and Damon entered the room, followed by the blonde maid who was carrying a tray. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Elijah, why haven't you left?"

Elijah glared at him icily

"Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert."

Klaus gasped as his brother yanked the cloth off the tray, revealing two daggers.

"What have you done?"

"No, what have you done?" Elijah replied icily. "You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, _Klaus._ We're doing this on my terms now."

Damon Salvatore was smirking arrogantly next to Elijah, but Klaus didn't pay any attention to him. The first one of his siblings entering the room was Kol.

"Long time, brother," Kol greeted him smiling.

"Kol…" Klaus pleaded and took a step back, but no more than a second later Finn was standing in front of him.

"Finn, don't…"

His oldest brother's eyes were flaming in rage when he grabbed one of the daggers and ran it through Klaus' hand. Klaus barely managed to turn around when Rebekah appeared in front of him, she stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for our mother," she hissed and shoved Klaus backwards. Kol was standing behind him; he restrained Klaus. Their other siblings gathered around them.

"You're free to go," Elijah said. "This is family business."

The Salvatore brothers didn't need to be told twice; they headed immediately towards the door. All Klaus' siblings were glaring at him; Finn was the one who spoke first.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"This is the place where our village was," Elijah replied. "In the new world."

"I see. How long was I daggered?"

Elijah hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Over 900 years."

Finn's eyes widened with shock.

"What? 900 years…"

"Right," Kol huffed and let go of Klaus. "That means I was daggered for…what, a century?"

"Yes," Elijah confirmed.

"Hmm. No wonder I'm starving." He paused and smiled at the blonde maid who was still in the room. "Hello there, darling."

Klaus didn't say anything when Kol fed and Elijah brought blood bags for Finn. Rebekah was walking around the room.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik," she hummed and picked up a vase. Her eyes darkened when she threw it against the wall.

"I wanted this to be for all of us," Klaus muttered. "A place we could call home, a place we could be a family. None of us would have to be alone again"

"You're right," Elijah replied coolly and headed towards the door. "None of us will be."

"You will stay behind," Finn added as he followed Elijah.

"We're leaving you, Nik," Rebekah stated. "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And you will be alone. Always and forever."

Klaus clenched his fists and glared at his siblings.

"If you run, I'll hunt all of you down," he threatened.

"Then you'll become everything you hate," Elijah replied coolly. "Our father."

Being compared to Mikael was the last straw; Klaus had no intention to tolerate this.

"I'm the hybrid!" he shouted. "I can't be killed!" He paused and snorted contemptuously. "I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah stated.

Klaus was so furious that he was shaking; he wasn't going to let them leave. They had no right to leave him. None of them had the time to say anything when the door opened. Klaus gasped and stared at the girl who was standing in the doorway. All his siblings were staring at her as well.

"Frida," Rebekah gasped.

"Hello, Bekah," she replied smiling. "Finn, Eli."

"Thank goodness," Elijah said and hugged his baby sister. "I was so worried…"

"I could say the same to you," Frida huffed. "I have been looking everywhere for you." She paused and looked at Kol. "Hello, Hansel."

Kol grinned at her.

"Hello, Gretel. Come here."

She zoomed in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you," she murmured.

"Right back at you. But now Hansel and Gretel are back together. I think that calls for a celebration."

Kol pulled away and kissed Frida's forehead before zooming to the bar cabinet.

"Oh Frida," Rebekah said and hugged her sister.

"Little sister," Finn stated and also hugged her, although the gesture was quite clumsy.

Klaus didn't say anything; he kept his eyes on the floor. He could feel Frida's eyes on him, but he couldn't face her, not after everything. He just couldn't. Slowly she walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"Hello, Niklaus," she stated. "It has been a while."

"What are you doing here?" he muttered.

"I came to see my family," she replied calmly.

Klaus pressed his lips together and looked at her.

"Let me guess," he snorted. "You want to kill me? Well, unfortunately for you, that's not possible anymore. I'm the hybrid now."

"Yes, I know. And no, I don't want to kill you."

"Really? What do you want then?" he asked mockingly.

She looked him in the eyes for a while before slowly raising her hand. He flinched when she touched his cheek.

"What are you…" he started when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He tensed immediately, unable to understand what was happening. What was she doing, she hated him. She hated him. He wanted her to hate him. No. He didn't want that, he never had. Not really. He closed his eyes and finally hugged her back.

"Frida…"

"I'm here, Nik," she stated calmly. "And I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 _10th century_

 _Frida was climbing in the tallest tree in the woods. It was dark, but that didn't bother her at all, not anymore. She could see everything clearly, thanks to her mother's spell. She was fast and strong, stronger than any man in the village. Strong enough to save Henrik… The thought was nothing but painful. Why hadn't their mother performed this spell before Henrik had died? None of these new abilities meant anything to Frida without her twin._

 _She had imagined so many times how she and Henrik could have run in the woods together, climb in trees, swim in the river… With teary eyes she looked up at the starry sky. Elijah had said to her that Henrik was one of those stars now and he would always be there, looking down at her. That was why Frida often climbed in trees; she wanted to make sure that Henrik would be able to see her._

 _"Henrik?" she called. "Can you hear me? It's me, Frida. So many things have happened; I do not even know where to start…" She paused and sighed. "I am worried about our family. Kol and Nik… They… They have changed. So has Bekah. And Eli. And Finn… He is suffering. The thirst is killing him. I can feel it too, every single moment."_

 _She paused again and let out a sob._

 _"I fed last night. I bit someone and drink his blood. I didn't kill him, but Kol did. He said that we can't leave people alive to tell about us. I know he was right, but all of this feels so wrong. I know things would be better if you would be here."_

 _She burst into tears and cried for a long while._

 _"I miss you so much."_

 _Finally she managed to climb back down. The moon was full, but there was no howling. There were no wolfmen in these woods anymore, her brothers and father had made sure of that. They hadn't taken Frida with them, no matter how much she had tried. Eventually their father had told Bekah and Finn to make sure that Frida would stay home. It had been nothing but unfair, Henrik had been her twin. She headed home, hoping to find her mother. Right now she really needed someone to hug her. As she approached her home, she heard that her mother wasn't alone. Ayanna was there._

 _"Esther, you must fix this," Frida heard her saying. "What you did was a crime against nature. You created monsters."_

 _"I know," Esther sighed. "I chained Niklaus' werewolf side…"_

 _"That is not enough," Ayanna said firmly. "You must fix what you have done."_

 _"They are my children…"_

 _"Are they? Give me an honest answer; do you recognize them as your children anymore?"_

 _Esther was quiet for a moment before replying._

 _"No. Mikael also thinks that we should kill them."_

 _"He is right, you must do that. I will help you."_

 _"Thank you. They are still my children, I am not sure if I could do that alone."_

 _"You won't have to, we will do it together. Can you count on Mikael to help us?"_

 _"I believe so. He is still very angry after learning the truth about Niklaus' father, but he will help us, I am sure of it."_

 _"Good. We shall need the white oak tree."_

 _"Yes, my children burned it, but Mikael saved some parts of it."_

 _"Very good. I will go and make some preparations, come to my cottage with Mikael as soon as he comes home."_

 _"I will. Thank you, my friend."_

 _Frida was too shocked to move, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother and father were going to kill her and her siblings. No… No, that couldn't be true. Her mother wouldn't do that, no. Frozen like a statue, she stayed out of sight until Ayanna left. After that she walked slowly towards her home. She didn't have time to go in when Nik suddenly appeared from the woods and zoomed inside._

 _"Mother!" he shouted. "What did you do to me?!"_

 _"Niklaus, calm yourself," Esther replied. "I did what was best for all of us…"_

 _"You lied to me! You always knew the truth about who I was and you lied!"_

 _"Niklaus…"_

 _"For all this time you let Mikael torment me when I could have been with my real father. With my own kind!"_

 _"Do I need to remind you that it was your kind who killed Henrik.…"_

 _Frida heard a gasp and looked inside. Nik had just grabbed Esther by the throat._

 _"Undo it!" Nik snarled. "Let me be who I am."_

 _"No," Esther replied. "I will never undo it…"_

 _Esther couldn't finish her sentence when Niklaus slammed his fist through her chest and ripped her heart out. Frida covered her mouth with her hands, she couldn't move. Both Esther and Nik looked equally shocked before she collapsed in his arms._

 _"Mother?" he murmured. "Mother? No! No, no, no!"_

 _Tears were coursing down Nik's cheeks as he held their mother's body._

 _"I-I didn't mean… I'm so sorry."_

 _Frida didn't move or make a sound until she heard someone approaching. Kol, Elijah, Finn and Rebekah. Elijah went in first and gasped in shock._

 _"Mother! Niklaus what happened?"_

 _It took a moment before Nik replied._

 _"Father… He…He killed mother."_

 _"No!" Rebekah cried out and burst into tears. Finn tried to calm her down by wrapping his arms around her._

 _"We…we must leave," Nik murmured._

 _"Yes…" Elijah said. "Yes, you are right. We need to find Frida…"_

 _"I am here," Frida heard herself saying._

 _Kol turned quickly to look at her and tried to block her view._

 _"Don't look, Frida," he said and touched her hair. "Don't look."_

 _She didn't say anything, she couldn't. Her eyes met Nik's and she saw nothing but despair. He was terrified for his family to find out what he had done. Frida wasn't going to tell them. Her family was already broken; she didn't want to break it any more. She buried her face in Kol's shoulder as he hugged her. Nothing would ever be the same again._

* * *

The whole living room was dead quiet after Frida finished her story. The silence lasted for a long while before Nik spoke.

"You knew it was me?" he murmured.

Frida nodded.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you…?"

"What good would have that done to anyone?"

"I can't believe it," Rebekah murmured. "Mother was going to kill us."

"Yes, how wonderful parents we have," Kol snorted and emptied his glass.

"Frida, you should have told us," Elijah said.

"Why? Wasn't it enough that our father wanted us dead? Would it have helped to know that mother also wanted to kill us and Nik killed her?"

"No," Kol huffed. "I say hell with them both."

"She was still our mother," Finn muttered. "Nothing changes that. And even if she wanted us dead, that does not erase everything Niklaus have done to us."

"No, it doesn't," Frida replied. "But maybe now we could try to be a family again. At least try."

"Hmm, you want us to forgive him, Gretel?" Kol hummed.

"That's your choice to make."

"How about you, sister?" Finn asked. "Will you forgive him?"


End file.
